Law of Love
by Shizuku Tsukishima749
Summary: -Superbook.- Joy and Chris have always been the best of friends. When asked about the nature of their close relationship, their worlds are turned upside down.


_A/N: This fic is based on the 1984 Christian anime series 'Superbook', as well as its following installment, 'Superbook 2'. I am a devoted fan of this series and have been since I was younger, and when I started watching it again, I got completely inspired. Besides that, there's only one other 'Superbook' fanfic on this site, and this brilliant series deserves so much more!_

_Okay, for those of you who what in the world this series is all about, I would like to explain more: this story focuses on the relationship between Chris Peepers and his best friend, Joy. Even though they definitely fought a lot, we all know they felt something for each other, no matter that they were too young in the series to catch on or take it any further. Therefore, this is a future fic dedicated to them! Best friends forever! Happy reading, and thanks so much for giving this a chance! _

Disclaimer: _Superbook belongs to whoever owns it (I can't remember! I'm sorry!), as well as anything or anyone affiliated with it! I own squat and will probably, to my great dismay, continue to own nothing. _

_

* * *

_**Law of Love**

We had always been the best of friends, Joy and I.

We fought frequently when younger, our twelve-year-old minds still fixed on childish things that faded into the background as we grew older. Even through all of those petty arguments, we remained true to one another.

Being only fourteen and knowing nothing different than what we always had, it never occurred to us how we would come across once we hit middle school. We were as inseparable then as we had been in elementary school, and yet…that's when things got just a bit weird.

No one had ever said anything about our relationship; it had never been questioned or commented upon. We were simply best friends; a guy and a girl, no doubt, but best friends nonetheless.

So, I was as fazed as Joy when Henry, one of the boys in our class, walked over to us and politely asked when we were getting married. I perplexedly asked him to please explain his statement after the shocked expressions and bewildered glances were passed between the dirty blond and me.

Our previous expressions turned even more so as he blushed and apologized for how the situation must have come across, but did as I had asked of him. He clarified that he had observed how impossibly indivisible we were, as well as how comfortable we were with one another and how well we clearly knew each other, and he and his friends had merely wished to know the wedding date so they could attend and wish us luck.

Luckily, Henry had always been kind to us, as had his group of friends, and he quickly swore to us that no one else had picked up on anything. I actually remembered Joy mentioning something about how insightful he was, and apparently, she had been right.

Unfortunately, after that, things began to change for us.

The every-and-all-weekend trips to each others' houses became more and more awkward. The talking between classes became strained and forced, as we no longer could come up with words to say. We were always paired together by our teachers, who were too caught up in fulfilling the state's standards to perceive what was brewing between us.

It pained me to think about it, but there didn't seem to be a relaxed medium among us anymore.

I detested it. I detested what we had become more than I'd ever despised anything in my life, and I knew she shared my feelings; I had never known the extent to which I could loathe something, but obviously, it was quite a bit.

I wanted to talk about it, as I could tell she did; I could read her as easily as I could read myself, which was something I was very proud to have improved immensely in these past years.

My parents and little Uri had concernedly taken notice and made comments about something being off with us to try to get me to talk to them, but I adamantly refused to surrender a thing. I just was too stubborn to talk to anyone about anything until I talked to Joy. ...We used to joke about my stubborn streak all the time…

It had been about two and a half months since the entire incident, and though I knew Henry had meant no harm, I secretly wished for nothing other than the chance to punch him in the nose. How one kid could unintentionally cause two life-long best friends to suddenly become so distant from one another was completely beyond me…

Milling over the conversation in my head again and again one night during the duration of our episode, I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact of _why_ everything had gotten so strange between us. I mean, I understood we were teenagers now, but did that really justify all that had happened? I thought not.

It must have been something else then. Hm… Wait! Could it… No, that's not possible…is it?

Could Joy and I really… Could we really have f-f-fallen in love over the years?

I…I guess it could make sense, but...but there was no way! We had only ever thought of each other as friends, _best _friends…

But, then…perhaps that was why I had started keeping a closer eye on her since we got to middle school, making sure none of the guys or girls picked on her, taking the time to notice that she actually cut her hair or wore a new dress…or the way I watched her walk down the street and around the corner toward her house after I reached my own…or how I'd vaguely wonder what it was that made her smile so prettily whenever she walked my way with the aforementioned expression plastered on her face…

I sighed, arms folded behind my head as I rested on my bed in my room, opening my previously closed eyes to stare at the ceiling. My eyes softened for the first time in months, and a small smile overtook my lips. A few tears fell and streamed down my face as relief and realization washed over me.

Yep… I, Christopher James Peepers, was absolutely, unashamedly in love with Joy Rebecca Holdson.

For the first time in nearly three months…I felt at peace.

* * *

_A/N: Just so you fans know, I made up Chris's middle name and Joy's middle and last names. Also, I made them twelve in the first series and fourteen in the second, which is the age they are now._ _It's been about six months since the whole 'finding Ruffles' situation, so the cutie-pie's back home now, and Superbook has not been mentioned because of that. It/He will, however, be mentioned in the next chapter! _

_I'm sorry this is so short, too! I wish it was longer, but I felt this was a good place to end the first chapter. Hopefully, the next one will be more lengthy!  
_

_Thank you very, very much for reading, and review, if you wish it!_


End file.
